


By My Side 【无授权自译】

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 又名：马里奥·戈麦斯的真香故事
Relationships: Mario Gómez/Thomas Müller
Kudos: 3





	By My Side 【无授权自译】

**Author's Note:**

> 无授权自译，戈穆only，拜仁全队有提及  
> 这篇文里的时间线是麦子刚转会拜仁没多久的时候  
> 第一次尝试翻译，如有错误烦请海涵

对于托马斯·穆勒来说，足球就是他的一切。这是他的工作，更是他的爱好，拜仁是他最大的爱也是他的第二个家。他尽他所能地去享受生活和自己所拥有的一切，人们都说他富有才华，是拜仁和国家队的未来队长，也是这家巴伐利亚足球俱乐部的最闪亮的明日之星。所有的粉丝都爱他，称赞着他的球技和他的为人，而他，也几乎以同样的热度热爱回去，他爱着他身边的一切生物，他爱着他所从事的工作，而他也从来不会掩饰自己的愉悦与热情。而且，他也希望能把这份快乐散布给别人，他也从来不认为会有人不喜欢自己……好吧，至少托马斯·穆勒的小脑瓜是这么想的……  
马里奥·戈麦斯来到了拜仁慕尼黑，德甲最大的俱乐部之一，而所有人都认为这对他来说是职业生涯中重要的一步。他在斯图加特的最后一个赛季是那么的成功，24个进球——而事实上，他还在变得越来越好。马里奥承认，他在接到拜仁的电话时兴奋极了，不仅是因为拜仁是德甲最成功的俱乐部之一，更是因为慕尼黑这座城市在他心目中的美丽的印象，更何况，这座城市离斯图加特也不远。  
马里奥在一开始有点紧张，毕竟这是他的第一份大合同，不过幸好他在拜仁还是有几个国家队的队友，比如说施魏因斯泰格，他们在上一届欧洲杯的时候成为了朋友。  
这位前斯图加特球员在训练场上感觉很不错。他的队友们都那么友善，而他也觉得这就像是一个大家庭。也许，这就是我应该属于的地方，他这样想。  
————  
当他正要进球的时候有人在他身后狠狠地放倒了他，可怜的马里奥脸朝地倒了下去，嘴里一股青草的味道。他听见他的队友们忍不住的笑声。  
“我真的，很，很对不起！”马里奥听见一个在憋笑的声音，他抬起头看见德国的未来之星托马斯·穆勒正看着他。马里奥不明白这究竟有什么好笑的，他只是摇了摇头。  
“我真的不是故意的。”托马斯又补充道，伸出手来想帮马里奥站起来。可是马里奥拒绝了他的帮助，自己从草皮上爬起来同时还不忘记甩给这个男孩一个不那么友好的眼神，但是男孩像是没有看见一样还是在笑个不停。在接下来的训练中马里奥也都没有办法再完全地集中精力了，每当他和托马斯再撞见时，他都能很清晰地感受到男孩有多么艰难地在忍住不笑出声来。  
教练终于允许球员们休息一会儿补点水分，马里奥拿起他的水瓶，在球员中搜索着穆勒的影子。托马斯正在和巴德施图贝尔边笑边聊着什么，当他捕捉到马里奥看过来的目光时，他整个人愣了一下然后眨了眨眼，马里奥皱了皱眉看向了别处。  
但是太晚了，那个活蹦乱跳的家伙已经蹦跶到了拜仁的新球员身边来了。  
“嗨，我是托马斯，我对于那个铲球真的很抱歉——但是那其实是我的恶作剧。”托马斯顽皮地笑着，“我只是想看看你究竟是不是个玻璃人。”  
看来那只是个恶作剧，马里奥长舒了一口气。  
“我当然知道你是谁，而且我觉得，你应该也知道——”马里奥停顿了一下，托马斯很快地就接了上去。  
“啊，是的，我当然知道你，马里奥·戈麦斯，了不起的中锋，只是，让我们看看究竟是不是真的。”托马斯用他往常的独特的方式眨了眨眼，看起来像是眼睛里进去了什么脏东西。  
“对不起，你说什么？”马里奥觉得有点被冒犯到。  
“啊，没什么，”托马斯笑着喝了口瓶子里的水，“顺带一说，马里奥，你脸上还有没有弄干净的青草。”托马斯又开始笑了，转过身又绕到了巴德施图贝尔身边，马里奥拂去了额头上的青草，看着托马斯走远的背影，真是个愚蠢的家伙，马里奥心里想到。  
接下来的一个月并没有什么大的变化，马里奥越来越习惯他的新家，他的训练状态越来越好而他对足球的热爱更是与日俱增。当然啦，托马斯·穆勒这个家伙还是像往常一样乐意在他身上搞恶作剧。  
男孩太过于闹腾，活跃地有些过度又有点幼稚，当然他也太过于自信了。有时候马里奥真的想一巴掌扇在男孩脸上叫他停止这些在他看来有些愚蠢的行为，但是他清楚他不能这么做，因为穆勒被所有人都爱着。他实在是不知道究竟是托马斯变得更闹腾了还是他变得更易怒了，或者两者兼而有之……  
————  
马里奥在和巴斯蒂聊天的时候有人从他身后用力地捅了他一下，不用回头他也知道这是谁干的。  
“说实话，这家伙简直就是为什么上帝要创造中指的原因……”马里奥翻了一个白眼。  
“他只是想和你当朋友而已，老兄，”巴斯蒂说，“这是托马斯·穆勒表达友善的特别的方式，你不要理解错了。”  
“行吧，但是我绝对不会和那家伙做朋友，他一直都在折腾我。”  
“我注意到了，”巴斯蒂露出了一个微笑，“很显然，他喜欢你。”  
“但是我不喜欢他，我真的希望在现实世界里我也能屏蔽有些人。”  
“噢天，他只是想引起你的注意而已，当你不再忽略他的时候，他也就自然会停止捉弄你了。”  
“如果我不忽略他，这只会让穆勒在我的生活中的占比更多，这么想想还是算了谢谢。”  
这时有另一个球弹到了他的后背上，还伴随着一阵熟悉的笑声，马里奥又翻了一个白眼，牙齿咬得咯咯作响。  
“去吧，追到他，扇他一巴掌，踢他的屁股，托马斯承受得了这些，甚至他还会觉得放松和解脱，他只是——需要你的注意。”巴斯蒂建议到。  
马里奥真的转过身去满训练场追着年轻的巴伐利亚男孩跑，但是男孩显然比他跑的更快一些，还不忘边跑边嘲笑他。  
“你最好跑快一点，你这条小爬虫！”马里奥低声诅咒道，托马斯刚好转过身来对着他吐出舌头做鬼脸，很显然，这很让男孩感到开心。  
马里奥最终还是捉到了男孩并把他给压在了草皮上面——这次轮到托马斯尝到青草的味道了。  
“喂，戈麦斯，从我身上下来，”托马斯边笑边去推马里奥，“你应该吃少一点，你真的太重了。”男孩假装抱怨道。  
“你应该吃的更多一点才对，”马里奥从他身上爬起来，也许托马斯这次之后不会再来招惹他了，他这么想着。男孩也从地上爬了起来，咧着嘴笑着，盯着他看。  
“你脸上有青草。”马里奥逗他。  
“哪里？”男孩皱起眉头，马里奥只是耸了耸肩。  
“你能帮我把它弄下来吗？”托马斯恳求道。  
“不。”  
“求你了，”托马斯缠着他不放，马里奥又翻了个白眼，狠狠地揉了揉托马斯的脸颊，男孩笑了起来，“谢谢你。”  
————  
这是在巴斯蒂的派对上，马里奥感到了无所事事。罗本，季莫什丘克和里贝里正在玩FIFA，里贝里很闹腾，并且在一直拍着罗本的光头，巴斯蒂和巴德施图贝尔在聊天，另一边穆勒正乖巧地听着米洛跟他讲着什么，边听边喝着他的啤酒。  
马里奥决定去加入巴斯蒂和巴德施图贝尔的谈话。  
“嗨，马里奥，感觉还不错吧？”巴斯蒂问他。  
“当然，谢谢你的烧烤，那些烤肉味道棒极了。”马里奥说。  
“谢谢，你有足够的啤酒吗？我可以再给你拿一些。”巴斯蒂说着带着马里奥走到厨房去，打开冰箱拿出两瓶冰冻啤酒，把其中一瓶递给了马里奥。  
“所以，关于托马斯的事情……他还在继续捉弄你吗？”  
“变本加厉。”马里奥嘟囔道，幸好托马斯这一整个晚上都在缠着克洛泽喋喋不休，并没有时间来折腾他。  
就不像自己，这一个晚上都在监视着托马斯……  
马里奥突然意识到正是因为托马斯无时无刻不在折腾着自己，他才从来就没有感觉到无聊过。但是现在，当托马斯把注意力全都放到了米洛身上的时候，马里奥才感觉到了孤独，才发现他失去了曾经他习惯的那种关注。  
当马里奥再回到客厅的时候，托马斯看起来已经喝醉了，正像八爪鱼一样从身后缠住罗本，马里奥轻笑了一声，罗本正在尝试着把这个家伙给甩开。  
“求求你了，去祸害别人吧！”罗本边嘟囔边试着把巴伐利亚男孩给推开，最终托马斯放下了他游荡回了克洛泽身边。但是这次克洛泽什么话都没有说，托马斯也不同寻常的安静了下来。他站起身准备去卫生间一趟而也就在这时他看见了马里奥——立马笑了并且调转了方向朝他走过来。  
“你好啊，马里奥。”男孩看着他，眼睛亮晶晶地，笑得大大咧咧。  
“你这次想要干嘛，穆勒？”马里奥警觉而又头疼地说，他实在是太熟悉托马斯的这个笑容了，这几乎是他恶作剧之前的标志。  
“嗯……我想要聊聊天啊？这很吓人吗？你干嘛那么凶。”托马斯皱着眉头有点委屈。  
“我不知道，可能是因为你总是突然出现，然后冲着我扔什么东西或者推我一把或者做什么我并不喜欢的事情。”马里奥回答说。  
“噢，我真的只是想聊聊天，我承诺我绝对不会做别的事情。”  
“你说什么我都不会相信。”  
“你看起来甚至都不想跟我说话。”  
“好吧……虽然我觉得我在极力掩饰我的真实想法了。”  
“你为什么总是这么刻薄？”  
“我不是刻薄，我只是，呃……自我防御，穆勒。”  
“为什么你对巴斯蒂和其他队友都那么好，但是就总是对我这么别扭？为什么你总是不断地想把我给赶走？我对你做了什么吗？我真的……无法理解。”  
“哦你无法理解？我对巴斯蒂那么好是因为他也对我这么好。”  
“难道我对你不好吗？”  
“你总是在不断地捉弄我，折腾我和搞恶作剧。”  
“但是，我根本就不是故意的……我只是……我只是想和你做朋友，好吧马里奥，我喜欢你。”  
“好吧托马斯，我不得不说最后一遍，你和我永远都不可能成为朋友！我一点都不喜欢你！我也并不想和你做朋友，好吗？”  
“但是……”托马斯被打断了。  
“求你了，你这辈子能不能乖乖闭上一次嘴然后听我说？没有冒犯的意思，但是你真的是我所知道的最不成熟，最闹腾，最厚脸皮的人！托马斯，你应该长大了，然后能不能不要再和我说话了？谢谢你！”马里奥一口气说完之后，托马斯就像一只受伤了的小兽一样看着他，脸上是马里奥从来没有见过的难过的表情。男孩转身慢慢地离开了，马里奥叹了一口气，他不应该对着他的队友大吼大叫的。  
突然，他意识到所有人都在看着他，托马斯带着最沮丧的表情重重地甩上了门离开了房间。  
“天哪糟透了。”里贝里说。  
“到底发生了什么？”巴斯蒂问他。  
“看样子有人生气了。”巴德施图贝尔轻笑。  
“这家伙终于被教训了。”罗本嘟囔，仍然为他刚才被托马斯给纠缠的事情而惊魂未定。  
“我想我得去看看这小家伙到底有没有事情，”克洛泽说着安静地离开了房间。  
房间里又一次寂静了下来，所有人的眼睛都在马里奥身上。马里奥抿着嘴唇，眼睛盯着面前的地板，他知道他搞砸了。  
————  
当克洛泽走进厨房的时候，托马斯正安静地坐在一把椅子上，脸埋在手心里。  
“嗨，托马斯？你还好吗？”米洛坐在了他对面然后轻轻拍着他的肩膀，“马里奥不是故意的。”  
“不，他就是，他讨厌我。”托马斯抽噎着说，“我想和他做朋友但是他把我给推开了。”  
“不，他不讨厌你。”  
“为什么他就不能像别人一样呢？为什么他不喜欢我？”托马斯终于放下了手掌，米洛可以看见托马斯眼睛里闪着的泪光，“他说的话确实很难听，不过那是实话，我确实就是一个讨厌的捣蛋鬼。”  
“不，你不是，你只是……比较与众不同，啊，好的那方面的。马里奥最终会发现的。”米洛笑着告诉他。  
“让我一个人待一会儿吧，米洛，我得好好想想。”  
“好的。”米洛揉了揉托马斯的头毛然后离开了厨房。  
————  
当米洛回来的时候，他发现马里奥的状态简直就和刚才的托马斯一模一样，他坐在长椅上，脸埋在手心里，巴斯蒂和菲利普在他的两边安慰着他。  
一直到托马斯离开的时候，马里奥才意识到从此在拜仁他将再也感受不到那种因为托马斯而拥有的温暖了，是托马斯让他不再感到孤独，更何况托马斯从来就没有真的伤害过他或者想伤害他。事实上，这可能只是托马斯用来表达亲近的一种方法，除了他自己全队的人都理解并接受着托马斯的这种另类表达友好的方式。托马斯善良而又友好，还带着点天真，而且如果可能的话，如果马里奥在第一次遇见他时就更友善一点，他们现在说不定都已经是朋友了。马里奥明白，托马斯总是对他的朋友和俱乐部友好而又忠诚。  
说实话，米洛真的已经受够了这些年轻人的唧唧歪歪的问题了。  
“马里奥，麻烦你站起来，”米洛冷静的说，马里奥迷惑地看着他，可能甚至还以为他要给自己一巴掌——毕竟米洛一直都在照顾着托马斯这个小家伙，但是马里奥只是不知道米洛现在心态有多平和。  
“去找托马斯。”米洛命令道，而马里奥也不敢回嘴。他拖着自己的脚往厨房走去。马里奥轻轻地打开门，看见托马斯正在哭泣，这个有点出乎他的意料，于是他又掩上门回到了客厅。  
“你还在这里干什么。”菲利普瞪着马里奥，当后者紧张地回来的时候。  
“托马斯在哭啊，我该怎么办？”  
“去安慰他。”  
“我该怎么安慰他啊？”  
“从一个拥抱开始。”  
“从什么开始？”马里奥又问了一遍，罗本翻了个白眼，客厅里又一次安静下来。  
“拥抱，一个动词，用手臂紧紧地搂住某个人，尤其是为了传递或者表达感情的时候，同、近义词，搂抱，怀抱，依偎……来自谷歌搜索。”罗本看着手机上的解释然后直直地盯着马里奥，后者紧紧地抿着嘴唇。“走，现在就立马去拥抱他。”  
马里奥不确定地看着米洛。  
“快点去——否则我就把你给押过去。”菲利普说，他旁边的米洛和巴斯蒂点点头。马里奥叹了口气，他现在很紧张，但是他还是转过身慢慢地往厨房的门走去。  
他这次完全地打开了门然后小心地走到托马斯的身边，开始他犹豫了一下，但是当他看见这只受伤的无辜的小家伙的时候，他又一次为自己的行为感到了深深的自责和懊恼。托马斯甚至都没有抬头看他一眼，于是马里奥伸出一只手臂搂住他的肩膀，把托马斯拉的近了一些，托马斯挣扎了几下，马里奥温柔地环住了他。  
“我很抱歉，我真的……反应过度了，”马里奥轻轻地说，“我不应该对你大喊大叫的，我现在真的非常非常后悔，我真的希望你能原谅我。说我不想和你做朋友只是一个谎言，我其实……”马里奥叹了口气，这次他是在说实话了。托马斯抬头看着他，马里奥这才意识到托马斯还在自己怀里，于是他松开双手让男孩站起来。  
“你真的在道歉吗？”托马斯睁大眼睛问他，挑起眉毛。  
“是的。”马里奥紧紧地抿住他的嘴唇。  
“啊，那我也要说声对不起……因为我一直都在打搅你，”托马斯一反常态，“但是很不幸的是，我不能保证会停下来这种做法哦。”说完他就又咯咯笑了起来。  
“我不想你停止这种做法，”马里奥也笑了，“但是如果可以的话，也许我们应该选择另一种不一样的方式来了解彼此。”  
“这个提议不错，虽然听起来有点无聊。”  
“我想说，也许我们可以一起出去兜兜风什么的，如果你想的话。”  
“就像一个约会一样？”托马斯眨眨眼。  
“什么？”马里奥瞪大了眼睛。  
“我说了什么吗？”托马斯坏笑。  
“行吧，随便你怎么叫这个东西。”马里奥又忍不住翻了个白眼。  
“噢，得了吧，你得承认你就是喜欢我！否则你压根儿就不会来找我！”托马斯逗他。  
“我只能说我很确信在半个小时前我还非常讨厌你所以你不要把期望值给设的那么高，托马斯·穆勒先生。”  
Fin.

【彩蛋】  
“我从来没见过这样的托马斯。”巴斯蒂嘟囔。  
“我也，我敢保证咱们的小托马斯坠入这条叫马里奥·戈麦斯的爱河了。”克洛泽笑着说。  
“也难怪，毕竟马里奥那么有魅力……”里贝里小声说。  
“停止你们的脑洞，要我说，托马斯还只是个孩子，马里奥更像是他的偶像罢了。”拉姆不明白自己的队友们怎么想象力如此丰富。  
“我赌10欧，托马斯就是爱上他了。”  
“闭嘴，那我也赌10欧他绝对没有！”  
“一言为定！”  
“行啊。”

这次真的Fin了


End file.
